Sasuke's pet treaty
by Disgraced Publications
Summary: Naruto has been kidnapped by non other than our emo Sasuke Uchiha, who keeps him as a pet. However, this is all hidden by Sasuke using him as a treaty of peace. Warnings on the 1st chapter
1. Are you ready?

Even though i am a SasuNaru fan, this is the first time that i hae actually written a yaoi fic so if this does go wrong, dont blame me for not telling you at the begining.

Warning: this fic will contain physical, mental and emotional torture for the poor star uke of this fic so if u find any of this disturbing, u may now look away

Disclaimer: i own non o[f the characters used in this fic. they are the creation of Masashi Kishomoto and if u dont know that... i pity you

* * *

The sound of scraping chains echoed down the hallway, blending in with the chorus of moans, screams and grunts of the limitless locked rooms. Loud, thunderous, footsteps over-powered the rest of the sounds; the owner storming towards the locked cage where the screams of anger became louder as well as the clanging and scraping of chains. The rusted metal of the cage door creaked open, giving the once dark room the tiniest spark of light given from the small candles in the hallway. The figure, with the physique of a 18 year old boy, stared into the faint gloomy expanse of the cage, looking for the only living creature making the dominating noises in the hallway: his old teammate from his past... or rather his new pet.

The masculine figure moved into the room at the sign of movement from the chained form, the screams of anger in their pure loud state hitting the male head on without the protection of the long hallway to protect his ears:

'_he's still the same as when we were kids_' he thought as he watched the chained figure became more panicked as he came closer to him:

'_Naruto, you belong to me now_' Sasuke thought as he stepped into the light.

He watched as Naruto finally looked at his face, recognition slowly forming on his face followed by fear as Sasuke walked towards him, whilst moving his right hand into a inner pocket of his Akatsuki cloak, with a devious smirk adorned on his face as he knelt down so that he was face to face with him: moved close to his ear as the sound of zips being undone, the rustle of clothes being removed and a faint buzzing could be heard echoing around the room as he whispered:

"Are you ready, pet?"

* * *

i know that this may seem a rly short beginning chapter but i promise that the next will be longer so bare with me on it k

once again read and review

signing off

DA369


	2. Just beginning

Same warnings and disclaimer from the first chapter if u were paying attention like good little readers u areXD

on with the story

* * *

Sasuke sat on his stone made throne, sipping on red wine as he stared lustfully out at his pet, watching him squirm in order to find his euphoric release.

After removing Naruto's clothes, immediately after Sasuke placed a cock ring at the base of Naruto's placid member while Naruto started to struggle from the chains and Sasuke's grasp; unconsciously hitting him in the face with his fist: Hard. Sasuke spat a little blood as he moved towards the chains on the far side of the cage and yanked on it sending Naruto's arms into the air and slowly bringing his body with them also whilst his legs spread apart as well leaving his now half erect member and virgin hole on show for Sasuke and any other person who would come in to the room.

Naruto was still struggling for freedom when suddenly he felt something poking at his hole and looked down to see a large, vibrating dildo rubbing it slowly up and down. He looked up in time to see Sasuke up close to his face:

"That was very rude of you pet" Sasuke said calmly as he turned his focus to his hole and the dildo " I was going to break you in slowly but since you don't want to behave, then it will have to be the hard way," and so before Naruto had a chance to beg, the dildo was forcibly shoved into his virgin hole and his harsh screams of pain and anguish echoed in the cage and down the hallway.

Sasuke looked on from his seat, sipping his wine as he continued to watch Naruto amused: The place where Naruto was suspended in air, a mixture of blood, sweat and tears pooled together on the floor and were still coming. He was in agony with the dildos vibrations on high and the cock ring secure on his member he was almost willing to do whatever it was Sasuke wanted that required him to be _broken_ in to do; but the nine-tailed fox's growls howling in his ear about nit giving in to the Uchiha bastard, he just remained there trying to remain still and silent, however the tears still flowed down his face and blended with the sweat found on his face and body, causing his body to twitch - from trying to stay still – causing pain to travel up his spine from his raw and abused hole:

"P....Pl...Please Sa...Sasu...ke..." Naruto tried to call out, ignoring the furious growling of the Kyuubi but it was becoming too much for him to handle, with the cock ring holding his cum inside and the vibrations on high, I was becoming pure torture for him, but his voice was hoarse from all his earlier screams of pain and he worried that Sasuke would either not hear him or ignore him but he still tried.

Finally, he sighed in relief as the vibrations from the dildo stopped at he felt it being removed. As soon as it was, he moved to glare at Sasuke who was once again in front of him and was about to shout blue bloody murder at him when a black, metal ball gag was forced into his mouth almost choking him and was buckled at the back of his head: once again, Naruto ignored the pain from his hole and struggled once again to somehow remove the ball gag and chains whilst Sasuke continued to watch in amusement as Naruto began to become more tired and the frivolous struggling became less until it finally stopped altogether; leaving Naruto breathing heavily from the strain. Sasuke took this time to lower and remove the chains but replaced the chains with a collar instead.

At the same moment, Suigetsu and Kabuto entered the cage, both smirking at the damage done to the Jinchuuriki as Sasuke walked by them with a stoic expression on his face once more:

"Take him to my room and have the servants clean him up, then bring him to my office. Oh, and don't do anything to him or I will castrate the both of you."

And so with that being said, he left the room with Naruto alone with the other two of his followers. Suigetsu looked from the doorway that Sasuke left through to Naruto's shivering form. A smirk came to Kabuto's face as he moved forward towards Naruto, the smirk widening a little as Naruto tried to shuffle back but it was too late; Kabuto had grabbed the chain attached to the collar and yanked on it sending Naruto to land face first in front of Kabuto and Suigetsu.

" Come on bitch." Suigetsu called as he started to move towards the door, Kabuto yanking on the chains once more to have Naruto walk on all fours when he tried standing, "we don't want to keep Sasuke-sama waiting now do we?"

Physically exhausted, Naruto did nothing but crawl on all fours behind Suigetsu and Kabuto as they lead him down the same hallway where he had been kept in for days, the grunts and moans still clear as when he first arrived. As he continued to look around, Naruto started to notice that the hallway was starting to change from a dank and dark to finely furbished and elegant hallways as he continued down the hall. After many twist ad turns in the hallway, he was pulled to his feet and pushed through a set of doors into a large room.

He moved his head up to look around only for his eyes to go as wide as plates at what he saw...

* * *

OMG what did naruto see in that room?

where did sasuke go?

why is kabuto still there?

find out in the next chapter^^

DA369


	3. Enter the personal hell

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS (_coz if i did, there would be major differences in the plotline than at the moment_)

* * *

Through the dim light of the room, Naruto could see only endless walls; all of which having different sexual torture devices of different sizes and colours. Aside from the devices on the walls, there was a variety of different machines that lay organised around the room, the next becoming more dangerous in intentions. He gulped. Was this what Sasuke wanted to meet him? God he hoped not. He continued to look around the newly named 'Torture sex room' when his eyes caught something metallic and shiny, hidden behind the many other machines. Despite being attached to a leash, reminded briefly when Kabuto yanked him in the direction of the walls, he had enough leave-way to see past the machines to discover a table? No wait, it was one of those special beds that he saw in Konoha's hospital once.

He remembered asking Sakura what it actually was. His answer was '_it's a maternity bed. It used when delivering a baby_'. But wait... why was a maternity bed in the middle of a torture chamber? A shiver of untamed fear ran from the base of his spine to the tip of his head, a the sinking suspicion that sooner or later, he would find the reason not only for the bed but also the entire room content itself.

He looked behind him as he heard snickering. Suigetsu and Kabuto both looked amused as Naruto was looking in fear. Oh the possibilities of torture that Sasuke could put him through the second he disobeyed orders.

"Oh I'm so sorry Naruto; I seemed to have taken a wrong turn. We're in the wrong room completely." Kabuto snickered as Naruto face portrayed his anger.

They were mocking him. They were taking pleasure in his misery and that just wasn't fair. He wouldn't even be surprised if they were getting boners at just watching he wondered the potential tortures he could experience with these four walls of sexual abuse. '_They did this on purpose!!'_ he growled mentally, letting an equally loud growl in front of his prison guards '_if only I had chakra, then we would see who was boss_' and started mentally picturing the possibilities of torture that he could perform.

Once again the chain was yanked and Naruto was forced to crawl on all fours out of the room, feeling a draft going through the crack of his bare bottom as the doors to the torture chamber were closed and locked. He looked on ahead, wanting to leave all his thoughts about the room behind there.

It was after 20 minutes of walking down the seemingly endless hallways that Naruto began to feel pain. He wanted to stop and inspect his hand and knees, the sources of said pain; but the second he tried to stop, the chain was yanked again and he was crawling behind once more, feeling more pain.

After what felt like days of wondering the endless, stony hallways, Naruto almost certain that he was bleeding, they had arrived at yet another set of doors, these more elaborately designed. The door itself was made of thick sturdy oak, vanished to give it a shiny feel; surrounding the outer section of the door and the hinges were made of pure silver, all created to resemble snakes entwining between swords, scrolls and an unfamiliar clan seal, which he had decided to look into later when he was free from this hellhole. The knockers were again of two large snakes entwined together in the infinity symbol, a crack that went through the connecting bodies indicated to how one would enter and shut said door. Naruto was still trying to take in more details of the doors if it weren't for the fact that they had opened and we was now being yanked forward into another dim (yet not as dim as the previous rooms) chamber.

This room seemed to take its form as that of an office. Naruto himself felt nostalgia creep into his mind: the layout of the room was almost exactly like that of the Hokage's office in Konoha. On each side of the room, there was ceiling high bookcase containing an unaccountable number of books, from what he could see the books were about laws and decrees made not only in Sound but also in the other ninja villages. He also found that amongst all these were books with blank covers, giving no identification as to what they contained within its pages. As he continued to crawl forward, after being yanked AGAIN by Kabuto, Naruto could also see a living room type suite in the far right side corner of the room, all a dark purple-ish colour, the coffee table holding a range of different sized folders, all with "CLASSIFIED" written on the front of each. And then, of course he looked dead ahead to find himself staring at the Otokage desk. Scrolls ranging from D-ranks to S-ranks lined the left side of the table, whilst on the other side was pieces of paper stacked mid to high height. Then he focused his attention to the person sitting in the middle of said desk.

Sasuke was currently looking through one of the documents that lay on the desk, contemplation playing on his facial features as he continued reading through to prepare any course of action. Without looking up from his document, he spoke to the only presences in the room aside himself,

"You're both late" he speculated

"Terribly sorry Sasuke –sama, but Naruto was being stubborn along the way and we had to drag him most the time" Kabuto explained as he gave the chain one final pull, this one nearly choking Naruto, and presented him next to the desk.

Meanwhile, Naruto's eyes grew wide in absolute rage. '_That's a load of bull right there! They were the ones who shoved me into that one room, I didn't exactly have much of choice!!_' he raged in his head. Just as he was to speak out his thoughts, he was caught in the line of Sauske's sharingan glaring down on him. He now understood what an animal felt like when being threatened by a human: it was suffocating him, to the point where he was inclined to cower behind either Suigetsu or Kabuto. But instead he shifted slightly in his sitting position and looked away from Sasuke.

Sasuke was looking down at Naruto, taking in any and all movements that he made: obvious and minute. He was looking for proof that what Kabuto had just said was a lie, despite the fact that Naruto's physical appearance followed the story. He continued to study Naruto until he saw Naruto shift his body and look down. He simply sighed and raised his hand, to feel Naruto's chain to fall into it and gripped it.

"You two are dismissed for the rest of the day, I shall summon you if needs be" Sasuke ordered before waving is free hand in the signal to leave. Both Kabuto and Suigetsu bowed before leaving and shutting the doors.

Naruto could now feel his heart beating loudly in his chest. He was alone with Sasuke Uchiha, Kami-sama knows what would and could happen with them both in the same room; he shivered as the memory of what happened in his prison cell flashed full force into his head. Would Sasuke put him through that again? All that pain he felt just for Sauske's pleasure? Naruto was starting to curl into himself in a futile attempt to protect himself; even that pleasure was denied as he felt the collar and chain working together to choke him and force him to remain in his now uncomfortable sitting position.

He didn't want this.

Any of this.

He was still trying to work out why it was him that was that was going through this torment. Just as he felt tears well up in his eyes, he heard what had to be the most traumatising sound since he had arrived in Otogakure: the click of a locked door.

He looked towards the doors, hoping that the sound was just in his head and that he still could escape, but as he focused on the door handles, he saw Sasuke standing in front of them. He watched as Sasuke, with trained perfection, sped through a series of hand seals and then threw a series of paper seals over the crease between the two giant doors, sealing not only the doors shut, but also Naruto's fate.

* * *

Hey Guys, now before u take those very sharp pointy thingys and use me as a target, i will explain my absence

Long story short, im applying to university this year, so i need to work my ass off with exams and revision so essentially, i will not be uploading alot  
im really sorry for making u all wait this long but im trying to update a few of the stories i have written

but keep watching and reviewing

DA369


End file.
